is_the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin
Darwin is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be a stupid idiot goldfish, but one day he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and generally adapt to life outside of water. How does he look like Darwin is a goldfish with arms and legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception in Season One was that he also wore a black shirt, but that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain, as he is shown unharmed in "The Responsible" after a painful face-first slap on a concrete sidewalk from way up in the air. The blubber's depth is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in "The DVD," where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin also thinks he has perfect skin as shown in "The DVD ". Darwin is shown naked in "The Meddler" without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. It is possible that this was a joke. His feet were also shown in "The Goons", "The Skull", and "The Club," but uncensored. In Season Two Darwin gets a redesign. His black shadow gets much lighter, almost to the point where it's not noticeable. Also, his legs get a little fatter, and he loses one eyelash on each eye (two on each eye instead of three). Personal info Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his perspective of it is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't know the definition of dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. Darwin is an overall happy person, sharing his best friend Gumball's optimistic view of life. His cheery personality shows in several episodes, most notably in "The Flower", where he was immune to the effects of Jealousy due to being completely satisfied with his life. It takes a lot to trigger a negative reaction from him, but when provoked far enough, he can get very intense. A good example is in "The Banana", where he trashed Banana Joe's locker and threatened grievous bodily harm to him, all in retaliation for his pen being chewed and his homework getting ripped. Incentives also seem to fuel him up, like in "The Fridge", where he repeatedly smashed a ball into Gumball's face, all for the sake of a top spot on the fridge. This happiness may just be a facade, though, as in "The Words", it is shown that people actually annoy him a lot; he just hesitates to tell them off. With help from Gumball, though, he begins telling people, often with intense hostility, everything he hates about them. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in "The Mystery" he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite being humanlike, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he gets rather squished in there. He also still seems fond of fish flakes, as shown in "The Responsible" and "The Picnic." Other foods he enjoys are cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad" and "Mrs. Mom" althought at some points, he calls him "Mom" and "Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The Dress," where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Humorously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He has already had three romantic encounters: one with Masami, another with Rachel, and a third with Carrie. Masami chose him as her fake boyfriend, and even went so far as to kiss him. Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek after he cheered her up at her party. Carrie received a spontaneous kiss from him, with him saying that he has wanted to do that for a long time. He's also shown to be somewhat smooth as to talking to women, as shown in "The Bet" when Bobert repeated what Darwin told him to say, and then Tina was seduced.